The Narcissa Papers
by Miriamimus
Summary: She kept all her letters and documents. Through HBP and DH she wrote her diary and read letters old and new, threats from Bellatrix, news from Andromeda, love notes from Lucius and codes from Draco from over the years... Chapters are v short please R&R...
1. The Strength of Blood

I don't own Narcissa. Wish I did. None of the others for that matter. In my Word version, Narcissa's writing is in size 16 Amienne, Bellatrix's in size 14 Blackadder ITC and the dates are on the right hand side. Just to give you an idea of what I believe their handwriting to be like. This is from right before when they go to see Snape...In case you hadn't realised...

* * *

19th July, 1996 

Dearest Bella,

Come with me if you will. If you do not, I am going alone. Do not try to dissuade me. Lucius is in Azkaban now. You have been in that awful place. You know what it is like. And the house feels so empty without him. It is like it has lost a part of itself. It was always quiet here, but once it was silence, now it is just tension. I cannot take it Bella! He cannot take away the only thing I have left. Severus will help, I know he will. I cannot...I cannot let him take my dear Draco! For revenge on Lucius, do not try to tell me otherwise. It is the only reason why Draco has been chosen. Any other could have done it. I will not let anyone steal my entire family, my whole life, not even the Dark Lord. I am going tonight. You may come if you wish but do not expect me to change my mind.

From your loving sister, Cissy x

19/7/96

Narcissa.  
Do not be such an idiot! That is exactly what you are. Do you honestly think you can trust (and I spit the name) Severus Snape? Of course you cannot! He is a traitor, an underhand spy, a double agent. Though I dread to say it, I believe the Dark Lord is wrong to trust him. You will disobey direct orders by going to him, let alone telling him. Be proud of Draco! Do you know what I would give to have the honour he is being bestowed with? I would gladly die, and hand over any family I had in the bargain. After all, it is all for a good cause, for, as Dumbledore would say, the greater good.  
I will come with you whether you write back or not, only to show you what a moronic idea this is.  
Bellatrix

Bellatrix,  
If that is the case, then I go alone. I have never been given orders, I refuse to obey if it comes to this.  
Death would be welcome compared to the anguish in my heart. You know nothing of pain.  
I had only wished you would remember the strength of blood.  
Your sister, Narcissa.


	2. Stranger Cousins

Narcissa begins her diary the day Draco leaves for school. Also here, one of the many letters she sent that she thought would never be replied to. No matter how many times she tries to tell herself otherwise, she did write to Andromeda, throughout their lives apart. Once again, if you want and idea of handwriting, Word, Amienne 14, diary is in bold, you will see why. And no, none of these characters are my own.**

* * *

1st September 1996**

**I am writing in this small leather book with Lucius' old peacock quill, plucked from our albino. It is much thicker than any quill I think I have ever used, and feel strange in my hand. But it is a small comfort, to think this is what he wrote with, no matter what he was discussing. He was always partial to that peacock, gave it the run of the manor and the grounds, never let anyone touch it. This was the only feather ever taken from it. I don't know why he was so protective of it.  
I think there were a lot of things I knew not about my husband. Things I never thought to ask. Questions I only hope and pray, I will be able to pose, when this business with Draco is over. My poor darling Draco! Such a task has been out upon his shoulders. And yet, I find no sympathy. Even Severus, my only ally it would seem, is cold and unresponsive. He seems not to give one damn if Draco dies. He is only sixteen! Does no one realise this? How can he kill, yes, kill, as powerful a wizard as Dumbledore? He will no be able to. I only dread the consequences, if he doesn't, should he not... My family is gone. My sisters were always my childhood companions. Bellatrix does not agree with me. She says I should gladly sacrifice Draco. Easy for her to say, her and Rodolphus, I am nearly happy to say, were never blesses with parenthood. I fear I would have pitied their children, had they existed.  
We were supposed to lose all contact with Andromeda after she married that man, but once or twice, I felt an urge to write to her, to tell her about me and Lucius, about Draco's birth. She had always been so wonderful, and she had had a daughter of her own, Nymphadora. How I wish we had met in different circumstances! The girl seemed so light hearted and sweet, even though she was bringing my husband into the room in chains, I could not help but see that deep below something was eating her up. I sought her eyes, but she would not give me her gaze. The letters I may have written to Andromeda a long time ago or lately, my guilt, my remorse, she never replied. She has turned her back on me, as we had all those years ago.**

15th August 1996

'Dromeda darling,  
It is me, Cissy, your sister. Do you remember me? When we used to climb out of Bella's window into that Flutterby bush (because mother would never let us out the back door, she knew we would go straight to that bush) and we had a little den? With blankets and we'd light it with fairy lights...and sit there for hours telling stories and planning our lives. I just saw a Flutterby bush in the garden and thought of you.  
You may have heard about Lucius' imprisonment in Azkaban. I do not ask your pity I assure you. But I thought you should know, I cannot tell you of course, of the other dread hanging over our family, but also, I saw Nymphadora when she brought Lucius into the courtroom. She is beautiful, though she seems troubled. I thought of my own child, you do know of Draco, I suppose. I seem to recall sending you a letter on the matter, though you may not have opened it. He is sixteen, and everything we could have dreamed of. It just seemed funny, that with the emphasis our people put on family, he has never met his closest cousin. Him and your Nymphadora are cousins that would not recognise each other in the street. Cousins pulled apart by our own pure blood logic. Not yours of course, but...Stranger cousins? Isn't it odd?  
Please 'Dromeda, I am feeling so alone, if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me, this would be the time.

Your Servant and Sister,  
Cissy x


	3. Anticipation

The following pose the question as to how Narcissa got a lot of her papers. It is believed that she made two copies of every letter she wrote herself. The last two letters here were, and this is guesswork, given to her by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to show where her sister's loyalties lay, though it seems not nearly as harsh a punishment as he would usually give. In the correspondance between Bellatrix and her master, letters are not dated, in fact, in the case of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named not even signed. Indeed it seems odd that they ever tried to persuade Narcissa to give over the house, when they could have taken it by force. There are some things we shall never know the answer to.

For the Dark Lord's handwriting, I used Edwardian Script ITC.

* * *

12/9/96

Cissy,  
What are you up to? You have been playing a dangerous game, all by yourself as well. Do you have any idea what trouble you could get into? I KNOW that you sent an owl to our "sister". If it had been intercepted by anyone but me last month, but every time I come to try and speak to you, you pretend you are not there. Narcissa, you are cleverer than this, I know you are. You have closeted yourself, however, in an empty house, increasing your boredom. Boredom is treacherous. This is what made you write that letter. What if the Dark Lord himself had read it? You would be dead now, lying on the floor, with no one in the house to discover your body.  
Come, Narcissa. Come to us into hiding. Not for long, only until we take the Ministry. I ask this out of concern for you. Please.  
Your most affectionate sister.  
Bella.

13th September 1996

Bellatrix,  
You have spent too much time with your Death Eater pals, you have forgotten that you have never been able to lie to me. Eye contact is not necessary for me to detect YOUR untruths. So do not even try to lie to me. You do not worry about me, I know that. You don't give a single damn about me Bellatrix. You only care about yourself and your master, I pity you really. It should be you that should be crawling back to me, Bella. And you will. You will come back to this house and beg for me to let you in. And you know what, I WILL OBLIGE. Because of our sister. She was twice the witch you'll ever be, and I know she would have done so.  
I am forgiving you then, Bella, for this lapse in your sanity. I hope you remember my mercy.  
Narcissa.

To The Dark Lord,  
You see? My sister is arrogant, nasty, awful. She says she is merciful. She knows nothing of mercy. I know mercy. I know only your mercy, My Lord. Once again, I must thank you, for forgiving all of my mistakes.  
But I am afraid my sister still refuses to oblige. She will not leave the house, and I do not think she will take kindly to us using it.  
I have tried My Lord. I am sorry for my failure. Bellatrix.

Bellatrix,  
You have failed me once again, and this time, you had promised me you would be able to succeed. You will be sorry this time. I do not know why I send an owl. I should summon you directly, however, you have also taught me in the past, a wonderful way of torture.  
Anticipation.  
Come now.


	4. Consequences of Supporting

Narcissa's next diary entry had a letter folded in its pages from a number of months before. The letter is to Madam Amelia Bones, a member of the Wizengamot, with whom it would appear, Narcissa kept up a close friendship even if Amelia never took to Lucius, up until Amelia's death. In the letter, Narcissa seems to make it clear that that there is no love lost between her and her sister, but the diary entry expresses her concerns towards Bellatrix's well-being. Narcissa also gives out about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, which gives us yet another mystery. He was an accomplished Legilimens, and yet either never found these thoughts, or did nothing about them. Why?**

* * *

19th September 1996**

**I am afraid I may have hurt Bella. Or at least, her master will have hurt her. I know that they are trying to seize the house. It would be useful to them, I know. The house has many protections around it, it is unplottable, and inside its walls it holds many secrets. The chamber under the dining room floor for instance, can in a matter of minutes, give security worthy of Azkaban. The outbuilding at the back of the house holds unlimited storage space. Behind the flowerbeds is a strip of land that can be used to grow any plant, Devil's Snare, Mandrakes, Venomous Tentacula... I always enjoyed herbology in school, people underestimate the power of plants. However, I have grown many here in the manor of every sort, and I know how useful some varieties can be. But the plants will not help me if they decide to take the house, which I hope they will not in any case. How I wish I had my Lucius back! In the end, I suppose, I have the Dark Lord to blame for his imprisonment. Had he not been sent to the Ministry to collect the prophecy in the first place, he would not have been caught. **

**The Dark Lord has a lot to answer for when I think about it. I only wonder, had Lucius not fallen in with him, what would our lives be like? Would we be living peacefully, as a proper family? Would I be able to kiss and cuddle Draco when he comes home from school and not worry that it might be the last time I see him? Would Lucius and I still take walks down to the lake and stay there the whole day, as we did in our youth? Or would we be lying on the floor, subject to the Killing Curse as so many others have been, because we did not give in? Perhaps this life is an escape, and I must bear the consequences of supporting and live, as others have borne the consequences of opposing and died before their time was ripe.**

23rd May 1995

Dear Amelia,  
It has been a while, has it not, since we last had dinner together? January, if I am not mistaken, and I realised that I have not spoken to you since. I thought I might send a letter, to see how you are.  
Life here, continues as it always has done. Perhaps you remember my sister, Bellatrix Lestrange? Of course you will have heard that she and her husband were two of the many to break out of Azkaban. I know this is in your line of work. Were you not, after all, present at their conviction? My dear, I do not blame you in the slightest, never fear. Bellatrix deserved everything you got, and my heart sank to see she had not served the full sentence. She has not, of course, been in contact, and I had hoped the Ministry would have news. As always, I am your servant, should you wish to have my assistance in locating them, though I am afraid I cannot be of that much help.  
You may have seen Lucius at the Ministry lately. He recalled seeing you the day of the Potter boy's trial. Lucius has lately been making contributions to the Minister. Sometimes I wonder what he means to gain by it. I know my husband too well, he would never do anything, if not for personal gain! But what an interesting case the one I have mentioned must have been. Of course our Draco is one of Potter's classmates, and though I cannot say they are bosom friends (what with the Gryffindor and Slytherin prejudice) but they are acquainted.  
So please, darling, write to me, I'm sure your news will be much more interesting than mine.  
Yours,  
Narcissa.


	5. All the Love I Possess

A/N: I know, it took me ages to update!! I just randomly wrote this!

As Narcissa wishes for her husband, she looks through old letters...as she remembers the pain of being apart, she remembers how long it lasted the last time.

* * *

30th September 1996

My darling, darling Lucius,

I know the chances of this reaching you are less than zero. I know so little post reaches you in that awful place. Bella says she never received a single letter, but then again, I do not think anyone had been writing to her. I do hope it does get to you, for otherwise, sending this will be wasted.

My darling, things here are, I believe, far worse than they were when you left. Of course I cannot say, this owl will be easily intercepted, whether by the Ministry or the Death Eaters. This fact is one that weighs me down even more, makes the burden so much more difficult to bear. The fact that I must bear it by myself...well not entirely alone. But I think that it has put so much weight on Draco's shoulders that it has numbed him to the pain. Our son, Lucius! That is the thought that comes again and again. I remember his first word, do you? Magic. A funny word to come out with, but there you are. Do you remember how he said it practically non-stop for a week? And the first time he walked, he waddled the half-way down the hall then fell and slid the rest of the way. You laughed so hard that you cried and then you picked him up and hugged him for half an hour. Of course then you went back to your master and Draco wept and wept. I did myself as well though. Those days were dark, and I never knew when you would return. The same feeling haunts me now, not just for you, but for Draco as well.

And so I cannot say much else, except that I miss you both awfully. I do hope this reaches you.

All my love and affection.  
Your ever adoring wife,  
Narcissa. Xox

**14th August 1972**

**Darling Narcissa, my love, my only,  
I miss you more with every passing day. Every morning when I wake up, you are the first thing I think of, you are always on my mind. At least this serves some purpose, should they try my mind for information they shall only finds memories of you, how your hair shone that first day beside the lake, the smell of your perfume, the sweet taste of your lips...**

** I am sorry we cannot be together at present. But my master needs support now more than ever. He believes, at last, we have had a breakthrough. He is slowly working his way to his goals. Do you see what that means? It means that soon, sooner than we thought, he will be ready to take power and improve this world! He will be ready to begin cleansing it! And we will be there. You and me, we'll be right up at the top. We will be powerful, and loved, and happy. Most of all, we shall be together! I shall never have to long for you again, I may linger with you as long as I like, and no one may ever come between us.  
I am sorry I cannot tell you of what I am doing, although this letter will not be intercepted...do not ask me to go through the pain I would have to bear should they attempt to torture you. I would rather die.  
Patience my darling. We are so very nearly almost there. And when the Dark Lord reaches his goal, we shall reach ours, and you shall wear my ring on your finger for the rest of your life.**

**All the love I possess is yours, as I have told you so many times.  
I love you.  
Lucius.**


	6. Pursuing Darkness

I know, I'm getting so bad at updating this!

This shows that Narcissa was always curious as to what Bellatrix was up to, it is not a new entertainment for her. Where and when He Who Must Not Be Named's letters were found is unclear, but it would seem Narcissa was ever ready to poke her nose into her eldest sister's private affairs.**

* * *

**

8th October 1996 

**Bella is up to something.  
I don't know what, but I am determined to find out. I wonder if this is about the house again. She has been around here far more often than "her master" has ever allowed. She is following me around like a duck, praising what I do. It's not as if they are things she finds impressive, things she is envious of. They are little things, like feeding the peacocks or tending to my flowerbeds. I can only wonder why.  
I plan to do something about it, I just do not know yet.  
I also think that, in addition to her master's will, Bella has always been jealous of this house. When she married Rodolphus, I don't suppose she ever expected me to rise in the world. A family such as the Malfoys! No, no one ever expected darling little Narcissa to have such a strategic marriage, let alone her sisters.  
Well, they have something to learn about me. I'm not that girl that is ready to stand aside as my elder sister tries to trick me into giving her what she wants.  
Yes, she is jealous, I am sure of it. The Lestranges were never as prestigious as the Malfoys! No.  
And a secret? Bella never loved him. No, she much preferred, and still covets someone she can never have. Her master will never marry, no, and he knows of her infatuation yes he knows, and he relishes the torture it still causes her. Both of them are sadists.  
Perhaps now dear Bella wishes she had married for love. As the old superstition goes, the eldest child of three will always be lonely.  
So Andromeda married a Muggle-born. Still, is she not happier than dear Bella?  
Than the same Bella who hid those letters on the underside of her desk all those years ago?**

Bellatrix,  
What do you hope to achieve by pursuing me? Do you expect me to follow you as well? This is folly. Should I ever wish to marry, you can be assured it will only be to one with the strongest and purest blood, and though the Blacks are admirable in your efforts to obtain such status, still some of your ancestors are certainly dubitable.  
Besides, do you expect me to feel for you as you do for me? I do not think so. Love is weak Bellatrix, how many times must I tell you that? Love blinds those foolish enough to employ it.  
Must I remind you yet again that you are, as all the others, completely expendable? If you exceed your usefulness, I shall feel no remorse in making sure you do not make a nuisance of yourself again.  
Lord Voldemort.


	7. Begging

AN: I suddenly had this urge to write some Narcissa/Lucius so I thought I had better finish off that half chapter so I can get round to writing some.

I have decided I am HORRIBLE at dating systems, so can you please just ignore the years and stick with the months? Thank you. So...

As owls out of Hogwarts were being intercepted at the time, many children put letters to their parents in codes.

* * *

19th October

Dear Mother,

I'm sorry I haven't been able to write earlier, but I have been so busy with work! Sixth Year is harder than ever, my arm stings awfully from the effort of it all, I shouldn't be surprised if I were to wake up one day and find it has been bruised black from running up and down the table!

Filch has been checking everyone with a Secrecy Sensor to make sure nobody has been bringing in illicit objects, hwoever I have heard other people saying how easy it is to sneak things past him. I certainly shouldn't like to be them if they were caught!

Professor Snape has been very helpful in helping me give homework in on time, giving me hints in Potions et cetera, however, sometimes I wish that he would have faifth that I can do it myself.

But all is well here. Our first Quidditch match approaches, against Gryffindor as always. I shall be cheering our team on!

Thank you for all the things you have kindly sent me,  
Happy Halloween.  
Love,  
Draco.

**24th October 1996**

**My poor Draco!**

**The Dark Lord is calling to him, and he is not able to complete the task he has been set.**

**It is a mistake to give it to him. He is so young, so innocent. He will not accomplish it.**

**But he is being foolish. He knows that I asked Severus to help, so why does he keep up his refusal towards aid? Severus is not trying to steal his glory, I am sure. But glory, ha! What sort of glory is it that Draco is expecting? Does he find glory in the idea of killing old men, not to mention wise sorcerers,**

**He will not be able to. What will happen then?**

**I dread it, I am begging it will not happen. I am begging that I won't have to depend on the Dark Lord to be gracious. I am begging... I don't know who, or what, but I am pleading and imploring SOMETHING, anything, everything, to keep my son safe. He is giving everything up, even Quidditch, to stay in the running, to complete the task and ultimately, to survive.**

**Because what will happen if he fails? To him, to me, if he should die?**

**My heart would be more broken than it already is.**

**He MUST succeed. He must. Because if he doesn't, I have nothing left.**

**Isn't it funny how, if I wish to have life in any shape or form, my son must kill what may be the greatest hero of our time?**

**I must stop now, there are already tears blotting on the page.**


	8. RSVP

AN: mwahaha, this story has made a comeback! So I have a diary entry I'm dying to put up, but it (well doesn't really need it), but it WANTS some introduction. Voila!

My last letter from Lucius to Narcissa, could you now pretend (if you even remember it?) that the date was 1974. That's two years later. Just to clear things up...

So hem hem (puts on story voice)...

Next comes a letter from the school matron and a party invitation. It is presumed these were taken off Mr. and Mrs. Black, though were never missed, having not been of much importance.

* * *

Hogwarts School 23rd October 1972

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Black,

I am sorry to inform you that your daughter recently contracted the measles. This is an easily treated Muggle disease, and though I can treat it I do not have the means to contain it or quarantine her. I would be happy to keep her in the Hospital Wing, but due to the recent bad weather I have several Quidditch players here recovering from injuries sustained during training sessions, and one Sixth year who was seriously poisoned when taking an unfinished Draught of Living Death without a teacher's permission, and I don't want to risk the infection spreading. I would be happy to give you advice and medicine to care for her with, but I am afraid that if I keep her here she will pass the disease on.  
If you were able to take her home for the next two weeks or so it would be greatly appreciated. I have conferred with her teachers, they agree she is advanced enough in her studies to go home for a short period, provided she brings work with her.

Could you please return your answer with this owl and I will send her home to you via the Floo Network.

Yours sincerely,

Madam Holly Henderson, Matron, Hogwarts School.

Mr. Cygnus and Mrs. Druella Black

And their daughters Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa

Would Like to Cordially Invite Mr, Lucius Malfoy,

To their annual Hallowe'en celebrations,

Consisting of Dinner and Entertainment

On the Thirty-First Day of October beginning at Seven O'clock

In the Family home at Number Seven Abbey Park Road,

London.

Dress code is formal.

RSVP


	9. Instinctive

** AN: **Well, this is a long one. But I like it. I've always seen a lot of Hollywood glamour, and almost Romeo and Juliet-ish instinct going into the whole Narcissa Lucius thing. So, this is longer, but hey. So, hem hem...(I sound like Umbridge)**

* * *

**

All Hallow's Eve 

**I remember one certain Halloween... I was seventeen, and I had the measles.**

**It was a silly, Muggle disease, but it was contagious, and though easily treatable it took time to heal. Matron had looked at me once and sent me home. Despite it being NEWT year, they all said they were confident I would be able to catch up.**

**I was quite well by Halloween, but Mother insisted I was weak and I needed to stay at home, at least until November. I was indifferent. On the one hand, I would miss the feast at Hogwarts, but on the other, my parents always threw a lavish party.**

**I agreed to stay. I dressed up, in blue for a change, my beautifully fitted blue gown with the tiny silk buttons down the front that was ever so slightly off shoulder. The cinched waist and slight frill at the back as the skirt fulled out. My father would complain about wearing the somewhat Muggle clothing, even though it came from a boutique in Hogsmeade, but with a string of pearls and sapphire drops in my ears he did not complain. I am not afraid to say I was beautiful.**

**I sat in the dining room, hands clasped in my lap. Lucius came in. He was wearing blue as well, the colour of midnight, his hair like starlight above it. He came over and kissed my hand. I blushed.**

**He had been placed next to Bella, but Mother came with the news Bella would not be joining us. So he was next to me instead.**

**Dinner was uneventful, small talk was carried out. But they all watched our movements, the way our hands accidentally touched, the way he leaned ever so slightly towards me, the way he always asked me to pass something and vice versa, so our fingers could brush. It wasn't that we were together, or ever really had been at that stage.**

**We went to the drawing room after the meal. It was hot in there. I made my apologies and stepped onto the veranda. I heard my mother say "Do excuse my daughter, she hasn't been well."**

** And then Lucius was there. "Don't stay out here too long" he said. "It's cold."**

**"I don't feel the cold." I answered.**

**He touched my hand. "Your hands are freezing."**

**"You know what they say, cold hands, warm heart." I said. I put my fingers over his. "You're somewhere in between." Then just like that we were holding hands.**

**He looked out to the moon with me. "You know what I thought when you first came for your Sorting? I thought, Merlin, someday that girl is going to be a stunner. I was right."**

**I looked down coyly.**

**"You are beautiful Narcissa. It's all I've thought of all night."**

**"And you're all I've thought of," I replied boldly.**

**Then his hand withdrew from mine and touched my waist. I turned to him.**

**"You don't have a boyfriend?" he asked.**

**"No." I said turthfully, and even if I had I would have lied.**

**He bent down and I tilted my face to him. Our lips met. I could taste every passion that had ever existed in that first, powerful, instinctive kiss.**

**That was it for me. There would never be another boy, another man. I was deeply, madly, irrevocably and passionately in love with him from that day on.**


	10. Dromeda

Andromeda's letters are very light-hearted. She would elope a year after this was written, pregnant with her first child, and be excommunicated from the family.

* * *

16th November 1971 

Cissy!

I thought I'd write and tell you all my news. Well actually, I'm bored out of my mind here, there's never any customers, and I found a spare piece of parchment in the drawer, how could I refuse my little sister a letter?

Well, you probably know by now (or you should, at any rate) that I'm working in Twilfit and Tatting's. Everyone that shops here is so rich, I have a feeling Mum and Dad sent me here so I could make a good "social contact", one that a marriage might come out of. Well, it's tedious, but at least it means one thing, they don't know about Ted! Talk about lucky! Luckier I suppose, that Bella never found out, could you imagine the consequences?

So I'm sitting here, in the most awful pale green robes (though peppermint was always a good colour on you, some of us can't all be fair and golden you know!) and BORED OUT OF MY MIND. Nothing will come of it either. A few days ago I was so desperate that I tried on these awful fur lined robes, the sort of thing Aunt Walburga likes (shivers). On that note, aren't we all looking forward to the Christmas party? I know I certainly am. A break in tradition don't you think?

I forgot to ask in my last letter, how's little Sirius doing? I heard he was put into Gryffindor! I'm glad I wasn't there to see Auntie's reaction, she must have exploded! But I have to say, good for him. I'm glad he's going his own way in life. Sometimes, we can't put our family first, sometimes your gut is going its own way and you have no choice but to follow!

I'm going out with Ted tonight, can't wait! Oh, you have no idea how good it feels to tell you that! Just to confide in someone, tell SOMEBODY. I love you, did I ever tell you that?

Write me back, save me from this black hole!

Andy x

PS- Ted calls me 'Dromeda! It's such a bizarre name, I can't help but like it!


	11. Fairytale

AN: The name Finnegan is not referring to Seamus. Look up Finnegan's Wake if you're interested. It's something of a private joke...

* * *

21st November 1971 

Dear 'Dromeda,

If anyone asks at your house, it's a letter from Nina Finnegan, do you remember, that girl in the year below us at school. She's invited you to dinner on Wednesday. The Finnegans will be highly respected by your family, Tim Finnegan was the greatest necromancer of all time, so powerful he bought himself back to life at his funeral with nothing but a bottle of whiskey.

Well, they're throwing a party and you're going. Kind of. You're going out on Wednesday night, but you're going to the cinema with me, to see something bizarrely called "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory"... I once read a book of it one summer, Mum had left it out for my little brother.

So now is the time to hide this letter away from your sisters... well, Bellatrix at any rate.

I love you. I realise I've never really told you that. I love you, more than anything in the entire world, more than Firewhiskey, I love you, I miss you. Why do you have do go back home? Christmas isn't for another month. Surely you could sneak back to your apartment, or mine for that matter, just for a few nights. Please? I know you want to.  
I can't wait until I have you all to myself sweetheart. I was in Gringotts the other day, I've got nearly enough gold to buy a house. And then we'll be together forever I promise, nothing, not even your family's pure blood mania, will come between us, I swear to you now.

So Wednesday, the cinema? You'll enjoy it. We can sit at the back and do what we did last time in the boring parts.

Every ounce of love in my body, everything I have, is yours. Words can't express it. But a trip to the flicks, and I can show you!

Ted xxx

**21st November 1996**

**I left that letter on my sister's bed. I remember walking up the stairs and laying it down on the eiderdown, my eyes glazed over. I had known all along of course, that she was with Ted. But I did not know just how serious it had become. He was planning on buying a house! I was shocked. I had always smiled a little at the thought of my sister's fairytale. We were a fairytale I guess. Bella, Andy and Cissy. They called Bella and I the warrior and the princess. In my head, I had always fitted Andy in as the rebel in between us. The rebel, and the lover, I suppose. She gave up her whole life, the whole fairytale, for him in the end.**

**The thing is, maybe she'll get her happily ever after where the good daughters won't.**


	12. Falling Deeper

AN: Well, here we are! Lucius/Narcissa-ness, woot woot! I love it...

* * *

22nd November 1996

Dear Mother,

How are you? I was very glad to receive your last letter, I am glad the garden is thriving. Up here, the snow is coming soon, I can tell.

Well, we lost our first Quidditch match, but there is always next year! I have been working hard in all aspects. Professor Slughorn, the one you spoke to me about, tends to have favourites, and unfortunately I am not one of them. I'm hoping this will not reflect my potions marks, even if I'm not as good as Potter, who has an uncanny knack, or so it would seem.

I hope you're not too lonely without Father. I don't suppose you would wish any of our other relatives on our house though! They still haven't caught Bellatrix, although sometimes I'm not sure if they have a clue where she is, at least, not a whiff of it gets in the papers.

Well, I should go now, I have Charms homework to do, this was just a letter to check that you're alright.

Love,

Draco.

**22****nd**** November 1996**

**I was always part of the Slug Club in school. The old professor used to say that surely, if my marks did not cause me to be famous, surely my creativity would, and if not that, then my good looks.**

**Lucius was a year above me in school, so I seldom spoke to him while I was there, save in the Slug Club meetings. Slughorn would encourage us all to talk to each other.**

**It was funny how, at home, at the parties it was Bella or Andy who was placed next to him. He was younger than them both, but he was very rich and very well connected. **

**When the Lestranges began to show an interest in Bella, Lucius was moved on to Andy. But by the time she was halfway through Fifth Year, in other words, once Bella had left Hogwarts, she began going out with Ted. Our parents didn't know, and so they kept Lucius close to her at all times.**

**But for some reason, Slughorn never invited Andy to parties. Perhaps he didn't see what he called "potential" in her. Or perhaps he didn't approve of Ted. Whatever the reason, those meetings were when I had a chance to talk to Lucius, and I think, even then, even if I didn't know it, I had fallen in love with him.**

**Even if Mum and Dad didn't agree, Andromeda and I would sit up in the common room all night long and talk about it.**

"**Don't worry," she said. "When the eldest two are taken, the youngest sister will get the best prize."**

**I stared at her, mouth open. "Do you really think so?"**

"**Of course. He's falling for you as much as you are for him."**

**Falling. That was the word. It was like quicksand.**

**And at every Slug Club meeting, I fell a little deeper.**


End file.
